


thru the screen

by oikavva



Series: double take [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sexual Humor, i don’t like this, just a couple of lames fr, phone calls at two am, theyre sadbois, this is actually very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikavva/pseuds/oikavva
Summary: “eleven out of ten, would do you again.”“never fuckin’ did me, idiot.”“i kind of fuckin’ did you.”—iwaizumi calls oikawa at two in the morning.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: double take [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104923
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	thru the screen

**Author's Note:**

> playlist for this fic can be found at: https://soundcloud.com/jairpods/sets/youre-my-3  
> —  
> this is vv messy and unedited lmao i just be writing at three am. apologies in advance xoxo  
> [title is from “thru the screen by coldhart]

“your hair looks long as shit. fuck’s up with that?”

“what the _fuck? _”__

____

____

oikawa sighs to himself for what feels like the millionth time tonight. he doesn’t want to be on this call right now. he wants to lie the fuck down and go the fuck to sleep. but of course, the universe has done everything in its power to make that impossible. instead of peacefully dreaming about some volleyball shit right now, he’s lying on the floor, on the phone with none other than iwaizumi fucking hajime. the universe must hate oikawa’s guts, he thinks. 

“iwaizumi. the fuck are you ever talking about?” oikawa sees iwaizumi’s eyes narrow through his screen. “and why the hell are you calling me at _two _in the damn morning?” he makes sure he sounds as pissed as possible, though he thinks he’s more anxious than pissed right now seeing as he hasn’t talked to this boy in what, a year? a year and a half? fucking hell.__

____

____

“don’t know. ‘m jus’ fuckin’ bored i guess?” is iwaizumi’s response. oikawa scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“go get high or something, then? fuck you gotta call me for?”

“i’m bored, but not _that _bored.” iwaizumi glances to the side then back at oikawa. “plus, i don’t do that shit anymore, okay? fuck you.”__

____

____

“okay, but why the fuck are you talking to _me? _” oikawa asks again, staring at his ceiling. he doesn’t get how iwaizumi doesn’t see how strange this is.__

____

____

the last time the two ever spoke was a while ago when iwaizumi decided to drunkenly facetime poor oikawa, the latter not knowing what he was getting into taking that call. iwaizumi was absolutely out of his mind in his bedroom, cursing oikawa out for a couple minutes then crying his eyes out for five. the following morning, oikawa woke up to a text from him that read a simple “i’m sorry.” oikawa responded with an even simpler “don’t worry about it,” and that was the end of that. 

oikawa’s attention is reverted back to his phone when iwaizumi finally says, “‘cause why the fuck not? i’m fucking _bored, _and i don’t think you’ve got a problem with it since you answered.”__

____

____

oikawa doesn’t know what the hell to say to that, so he just stares. iwaizumi’s in a black hoodie, one that oikawa’s definitely seen before, with the hood over his head. oikawa notices that he’s in his bed, and suddenly the lighting in the room on his screen is a lusty red. he’s always thought that LED lights were tacky as fuck.

he takes a deep sigh, “‘kay then.”

“so, you grew your hair out, huh?” iwaizumi is quick to switch topics. “looks kinda… good,” he says, head tilting as though he weren’t sure of his words. 

oikawa makes a face at that. “kinda?” he questions. he remembers iwaizumi telling him to grow it out a few years ago, back when they were in their first year. he frowns at the memory, pushing his hair out of his face. 

“don’t fuckin’ pout, make me go all soft. it looks good. suits you,” iwaizumi’s rests his chin in his right hand and oikawa feels like he’s staring straight into his soul. 

“wasn’t fuckin’ _pouting. _” oikawa suppresses a shudder and closes his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. he’s always liked being complimented by his friend. and iwaizumi probably knows that.__

____

____

he definitely knows that, oikawa can now tell, because his next words are, “still sensitive to that shit, huh?”

oikawa’s eyes crack open immediately. “shut the _fuck _up,” he snaps. “fuck you. seriously, fuck you.”__

____

____

“sure,” iwaizumi says, of course, because he’s fucking annoying. and because he’s _super _fucking annoying, he winks at oikawa, too.__

____

____

“you’re fucking annoying.” 

“yet you’d _still _let me hit, though, so-”__

____

____

“shut the _fuck up. _”__

____

____

iwaizumi is cheekily smiling at oikawa through the screen, his hood pulled further back so oikawa can see more of his face. he registers how much more attractive iwaizumi has gotten over the past two years, and thinks that that’s super fucking annoying, too. then iwaizumi starts laughing, loud and genuine, smile wide and bright, and oikawa wants to rip his hair out. 

yeah, he’d still let him hit.

but that’s none of iwaizumi’s business.

“c’mon,” iwaizumi draws out, “you remember hanamaki’s basement, right?” his tongue licks over his bottom lip.

they’ve never fucked, but they’ve fucked around.

sometime during their second year of high school the pair found themselves at one of hanamaki’s house parties, and one drink led to another until they found themselves in the (surprisingly) vacant basement of hanamaki’s home; oikawa complaining that it was too fucking cold and iwaizumi offering to “warm it up for you, babe?” 

this, of course, was followed by copious amounts of making out and oikawa giving iwaizumi the suck of his _life. _he vaguely remembers iwaizumi’s large hands in his hair, fucking his face until he came, then returning the favor with a handjob and a dozen hickeys on oikawa’s neck.__

____

____

oikawa’s face warms thinking about that night. then, he recalls those few other times when the two would stay over at each other’s houses. they’d always give up on the idea of studying and instead decide to take their sexual frustrations out on each other; oikawa sometimes riding iwaizumi’s thigh, the latter whispering praise in his ear through it all, then kissing him softly yet deeply all over his face. 

it isn’t until iwaizumi clearing his throat that oikawa realizes that he’d zoned out. and that he’s slowly getting aroused.

“yeah. good fucking times,” he admits in a hushed voice, eyes sliding shut. 

“eleven out of ten, would do you again.”

“never fuckin’ did me, idiot.”

“i kind of fuckin’ did you.”

oikawa would like to punch iwaizumi in the face right now, but since he can’t he settles for flipping him off. iwaizumi gives him an offended look then starts laughing obnoxiously again, head hitting back against his pillow. 

then oikawa starts laughing too. also obnoxiously. he laughs so much his ribs start hurting and he’s choking on his words when he says, “i’m hanging- i’m hanging the fuck up. i hate you, _fuck _you.”__

____

____

obviously, he doesn’t mean it. the hanging up part, that is. he pulls his hood up over his head and buries his face in his hoodie. they’re barely catching their breaths when oikawa remembers something.

“hey…” oikawa starts. “you still seeing that bitch?” he finally questions, silently regretting the aggressive choice of words. he pokes his tounge inside his cheek as iwaizumi’s right eyebrow shoots up. he huffs. oikawa braces himself for his response. there’s a long pause from iwaizumi before,

“fuck, no.”

oikawa swallows hard, trying his hardest to not look shocked. he was sure that iwaizumi and his… girlfriend (were they really dating?) would still be together. he’s not sure when they ended it, but if they’d broken up recently, that would mean that they saw each other for at least a year. a long ass time. as much as he doesn’t want to, he stops himself from asking why they broke up. oikawa’s a lot of things, but _intrusive _will never be one of them. he pouts again to himself.__

____

____

“you surprised?” comes iwaizumi’s raspy voice. clearly, oikawa’s not the best at hiding himself.

but before he has the chance to disagree, iwaizumi hits him with, “don’t worry ‘bout it. we ended it a _while _ago. fuck that bitch, honestly. i’m over it.” his casual tone strikes oikawa.__

____

____

oikawa’s mouth gapes. _“fuck that bitch?” _he thinks his ex-friend is being absolutely distasteful. but, honestly, it’s none of his business. so he lets it go.__

____

____

“uh… alright then,” he says offhandedly. he awkwardly rubs the side of his face with the heel of his right palm, taking in the awkwardness of the topic. he regrets bringing it up. 

iwaizumi, on the other hand, doesn’t really seem fazed at all. he’s staring at oikawa again, eyebrows pressed together but smiling close-lipped. he kind of looks like he’s deep in thought, oikawa thinks. he hopes he didn’t say anything wrong, somehow. 

they’ve been on the phone for at least half an hour now, and oikawa feels like he could fall asleep at any second. he sleepily closes his eyes, not realizing that iwaizumi’s _still _giving him that look.__

____

____

“hey, oikawa.”

“mmm.”

“would you ever… suck me off again?”

“shut the fuck- what? dude, what the fuck?”

“you wanna suck my dick again,” iwaizumi says, still smiling. it’s more of a testimony than a question, which is fair game, seeing as it’s not wrong. oikawa doesn’t want to admit that it’s true, it’s so fucking true, but since he’s drowsy as shit he says the exact opposite of what he wants to.

“yeah,” he responds airily. it’s a little too straightforward for his taste. but then oikawa hears himself laughing, again, quiet at first, then loud and obnoxious just like before. the more he thinks about what he just admitted in his sleepy haze the harder he laughs. his eyes are tearing up and he’s holding his stomach when he realizes that iwaizumi’s laughing just as hard. then his eyes are sparkling and staring at oikawa in a way that’s more familiar than not. 

“i fucking hate you. i hate you so, so much,” he wheezes out, still smiley. “you sure you didn’t smoke some before calling me?”

“hundred fucking percent sure. told you, i don’t do that shit anymore,” says iwaizumi. oikawa opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off with a knowing, “not a single drink in me tonight, either. swear.” he runs his fingers through his hair. 

“also, you don’t hate me. you wanna suck my dick.”

oikawa wants to tell iwaizumi to shut the fuck up again.

“yeah? and what about it?” he says instead, pointedly. “you just want your dick sucked. doesn’t matter if it’s me doing the sucking or not,” he quietly adds. suddenly, he’s getting kind of sad. sad, because while he wants to suck iwaizumi’s dick, he also wants to be the only one sucking his dick. iwaizumi raises his eyebrows, looking kind of agitated. he sighs.

“nah, oikawa, that’s literally… not it. i called you tonight…‘cause i missed you, actually, and yeah, i want my fucking dick sucked, but i want _you _to suck it, not some other bitch. fuck you,” he says, offense prominent in his voice.__

____

____

he repeats, “i missed you.”

oikawa pulls the strings of his hoodie, making it so that his face is hidden behind the hood. he thinks about iwaizumi’s words, certainly pleased to have heard them, but something is _still _bothering him.__

____

____

“then… why didn’t you call sooner?” his voice breaks when he speaks. he feels entirely off right now, and kind of wants to cry. he’s wanted to hear the words _“i missed you” _from iwaizumi _forever, _and hearing them now, at three in the morning during a random ass facetime call, is quite overwhelming for him. his (what he thought were) heavily one-sided feelings being returned? he didn’t expect this at all.____

_____ _

_____ _

he hears coughing through his phone, then iwaizumi’s voice. “had to fuckin’... think about it a bit. after the last time i called you…” he pauses for a while.

“i know you miss me, too, though,” iwaizumi says confidently, smiling knowingly once again. oikawa remains silent, biting the inside of his cheek. he clears his throat, starting to feel the effects of sleepiness on his brain.

“i fucking do. fuck. sorry,” he finally says through a yawn. he loses the battle against his heavy eyelids and lets them slide shut, maneuvering his body so he’s lying on his side. his cheek is squished from being pressed against his shoulder. 

“y’know i’m just a town away,” iwaizumi states. “come see me… or i’ll come see you. whatever you want.” 

oikawa’s brain freezes for a second at iwaizumi’s boldness. he collects his thoughts and cheekily responds with, “yeah? and what you wanna do when we’re together?” he opens his eyes to see the other giving him an awfully familiar look. there’s what feels like a year-long pause before,

“well, _tooru, _”__

____

____

the first-name usage, in that raspy voice, physically jolts oikawa. he blinks rapidly, completely unprepared for iwaizumi’s next words;

“i wanna fuck you in my car.”

oikawa gasps and his mouth gapes. he shifts his gaze to the corner of his wall, burning holes into it. he closes his mouth and licks his dry lips.

perhaps they’ll talk about the important stuff later.

“w-well that- that depends,” he stutters through his response at first. “you gotta mercedes?” he smiles and sensually bites his bottom lip.

“g-wagon, _baby. _matte black, we’ll be fuckin’ on leather.”__

____

____

well, oikawa thinks, you call him _baby _and you’ve got a done deal.__

____

____

“good. want you to fuck me,” he sleepily admits. “i wanna suck your dick in your fuckin’ g,” he adds, sounding a little more airy than he intends. he thinks he could fall sleep any second now.

“i know you do. and you will.” iwaizumi’s starting to look quite sleepy himself. “i’m looking forward to it, _tooru. _”__

____

____

oikawa whimpers at the name. “iwaizumi,” he starts, half-asleep, stretching out the last syllable, voice whiny and face almost completely shoved into his arm. “will you ever call me again?”

iwaizumi clears his throat. “yeah, fuck.” then, a simple,

“goodnight, oikawa.”

oikawa responds with an even simpler,

“night.”

and his phone beeps when iwaizumi ends the call.

**Author's Note:**

> should i write them fucking in iwa’s g? lmao.  
> —  
> this was a shitty fic, if u read up until here u deserve a medal. love u .+<3
> 
> playlist for this fic: https://soundcloud.com/jairpods/sets/youre-my-3


End file.
